Bullworth Roses
by INMH
Summary: Rule of Rose-Bully crossover Short snippets on the girls from Rule of Rose interacting with the students of Bullworth. Somewhat AU side-story to Bull and Boar.
1. Confidence

Bullworth Roses

Rating: PG-13/T

Genre: General

Summary: Rule of Rose-Bully crossover Short snippets on the girls from Rule of Rose interacting with the students of Bullworth. Somewhat AU side-story to Bull and Boar.

Author's Note: You know, I actually thought of this when I was half-asleep at seven AM on a Saturday morning. I wanted to do a Bully crossover with Rule of Rose, but not a multi-chapter, on-going plot, I-will-never-be-able-to-finish-this story. Just something simple.

So I just thought about randomly inserting the girls into situations with the Bullworth students. Random is always good- one doesn't need an explanation for everything. And so when I fully awoke and realized what I'd dreamed up, I thought: "HOT DAMN! WE HAVE A STORY!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Bully or Rule of Rose. They are ruled by Rockstar and Atlus respectively.

* * *

She doesn't say much; just keeps her hands folded on her lap and watches the birds pecking at the ground, looking for worms. Jimmy is itching to test his aim with his slingshot, but senses that it would be inappropriate (Odd, because propriety's never mattered much to him before). Jennifer looks tense enough as it is- back ramrod straight, arms rigid, and brow furrowed into a look of perpetual timidity.

She's nineteen- three years older than he is, but contradictory as to how you'd expect it to be: Jimmy's stood up to Russell, Derby, Johnny, Earnest, Ted and Gary and countless members of the cliques on his own, and Jennifer's intimidated by some mouthy little red-head with a superiority complex?

Granted, Diana's a scary girl. The best way Jimmy could put it was that Diana was a smaller, red-headed version of Gary- psychotic element oh-so-happily included in that Happy Meal as well.

He suspects that Jennifer is frightened of him- Jimmy- as well, which would explain the rigidness. But then, her first glimpse of him involved watching him give Davis a swirly (Totally justified- the little punk had put lipstick on him when he was asleep, and he was in classes for two hours before Petey finally pointed out to him why everyone was snickering), so he sees where she's coming from…

"So…" Jimmy says, brushing a yellowed leaf from his shoulder. "What brings you out here?" Jennifer jumps a little, startled.

"Ah… Well… Diana… She and Gary were talking again… Well… I didn't want to get in the middle of that…" Jimmy sighs.

"I dread to think what those two are cooking up. The school'll be leveled by the end of the week." Jennifer nods a little, unfolding her hands and placing them flat on the bench on either side of her legs. Next to her, dozing lightly on the ground, Brown twitches and opens an eye. He sees the birds, analyzes them for a moment, then decides that chasing them would take too much energy and puts his head back down.

"Does… Does Gary always cause trouble?"

"It's kind of in his nature. You should've seen him last year, when he was off his meds…" Jimmy snorts. "Ka-BOOM. He went totally nuts. Started a full-scale riot among the students." Jennifer's eyes widen.

"Oh my," She whispered. "Was anyone hurt?" Jimmy shrugs.

"Not seriously. Worst injury was a fractured leg, I think. Gary and I ended up falling off the roof and through the skylight in Crabblesnitch's office." Jennifer's eyes look just about ready to pop from her head. "I was the one that had to go after him when the riot started, and of course, he went up to the _roof_ to fight."

"That was very brave," Jennifer whispers. "If it were me… I don't think I'd be able to do it…" Jimmy pauses.

"I could help you with that." Jennifer looks uncertain, tilting her head down and twisting her hands nervously. She glances at Jimmy from the corner of her eye.

"Really?" Jimmy nods, then turns on the seat to face her a little more.

"With your confidence? Yeah. First of all, remember: This is America. You bribe, you make promises, you make threats. And if that doesn't work, you beat people up. You, on one hand, might want to get a bat or something…"


	2. Psychotic

Diana and Gary are so much alike it's not even funny.

They both have those intense, piercing eyes that can make you greatly uncomfortable; they both have those cat-like mannerisms that make them constantly appear suspicious.

They are both strangely attractive- pretty to look at, not a good idea to touch- and sport faux charm.

They both have one little follower that trails after them everywhere no matter how much they abuse them. They're both capable of manipulating just about anyone to their will, and they are both highly intelligent.

They are also both regarded by their peers as totally insane.

For Gary, it's a mental disorder that's landed him onto a battery of medication and countless psychologists' patient lists. Not to mention Happy Volts; landed him here after the little freak-out at school.

For Diana, it's the result of one too many fondling sessions with Mr. Hoffman. It's one too many nights replaying the looks that adults give her for being a 'filthy orphan' over in her head. It's one too many nightmares about her father beating her mother to death in the kitchen. It's too much of _life_ that's gotten to her.

And so they both compensate for their issues by tormenting those around them (Though Gary's toned down since last year...).

Gary has to admit, he's fascinated by this girl (who's easily three or four years his junior) who giggles at his plots because they're _good_, not because she thinks he's crazy for suggesting them. Fascinated by the way she coolly dangles a live mouse over Ms. Phillips' cat, then idly tosses it away and watches the cat go wild.

And Diana, who, as a rule, is typically wary around anyone older than herself, secretly admits that she is fascinated by this teenage boy who thinks as she does; Plans ahead as she does, hammers out the details as she does, lies and cheats as casually as she does (and gets away with it as she does), takes as much pleasure out of the pains of others as she does…

Lord, they could be brother and sister and you'd have little grounds to contradict them.

They plot together, trying to put together topper pranks for Boarprice. Diana, with her born and nurtured morbid frame of mind, comes up with some really nauseating stuff: Buckets of maggots, dead rats, things that would certainly piss Boarprice off. Gary knows these ideas are unrealistic (He's not sure where they could secure a large amount of maggots) and almost inhumanly cruel, but they're tempting. The fact that a twelve-year-old girl cooked them up is what really hooks his attention.

"The dead rat thing would be a nice retort for the rats they set loose here," Diana says, lazily reclining on top of the brick and stone wall that surrounds the Boy's Dorm. She's got that little mermaid doll of hers (With, what appears to be, a real fish tail) tied to a rope, and she's twirling it over her head, either not worried or caring that it could snap and send the doll flying.

Gary nods. "It would. There are probably dozens of dead rats around here- there was an infestation even before the prank." Diana giggles, a sound that would send others who knew her cowering. Gary is not threatened by her, though, and smirks.

"That would be spectacular. Not just _dead_ rats, but _rotting_ ones as well," She drawls, resting her head back slowly onto the stone. This is something else they have in common- being able to look regal even when in a casual position. Now Gary giggles- again, a sound that would typically make the other students scatter (the weaker ones might even cry).

"They'd never come near us again." His nose wrinkles in disappointment. "But we'd all probably get arrested. There's probably some health risk involved- the Bubonic Plague, or something like that." Diana sighs.

"Yes. Even if there isn't a law against it, they'll probably pull the bloody 'You should know better anyway' line. Bloody adults." She twirls the doll faster. Gary doesn't know the specific reasons behind Diana's obviously intense hatred for most adults, and he doesn't ask. She's touchy about it, and cocky as he can be, he isn't certain he wants her angry at him.

Uncrossing his arms and straightening up from his lean against the wall, he cocks his head so he can look the girl in the eyes. She stares back unwaveringly. "We can come up with something else, though."

"Something with rats. Give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Definitely."


	3. Drop

"O… Oh d-dear…"

"Oh, here we go…"

"THAT WAS A FAIR HIT!"

"THE HELL IT WAS!"

"K-K-K-Kirby… Y-Y-Y-Y-Your… Head…"

"Yeah, yeah, hold on chick- THAT WAS AN ILLEGAL HIT, YOU STUPID LUG!"

"STUPID LUG?"

"… You all right?"

"Y-Y-Yes… B-But his… His…"

"Oh, this happens a lot… Football tends to be a blood sport here."

"… Uh…"

"You threw the ball, I tackled you, LEGAL!"

"IT WASN'T EVEN OUT OF MY HAND!"

"THE HELL IT WASN'T!"

"… Sh-Shouldn't you s-s-see the nurse?"

"Seriously! You think this is the worst I've had?"

"Oh, leave them, Jennifer, boys are always like this. This is why we all avoid Xavier, Thomas and Nicholas."

"I thought that was because they stank?"

"That too."

"I DID NOT DEAL YOU AN ILLEGAL HIT!"

"YEAH, YOU DID!"

"Hey, Jen, you're not looking so good…"

"DID _**NOT!**_"

"…"

Jennifer faints, and Meg sighs from the bleachers behind Jimmy, Kirby and Casey. "You'll get used to that, boys. Jennifer faints a _lot_."

* * *

I know this was short, but I really couldn't drag it out any further.

This is so true, though: Jennifer fainted, like, seven times in the game, even when she wasn't being killed by the imps. I'll have to go back and count.


	4. Sir Peter

DAMMIT! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!

If you just read a piece of writing lacking in punctuation, BLAME THE WEBSITE. I can't tell you how many times it's done this to me now.

* * *

It's more than ironic when Wendy smiles and holds the rabbit out to him. He wonders if Gary put her up to this- a follow-up 'ha-ha' to last year's fiasco with the pink bunny suit at Halloween. And what's more- its name is _Peter_. _Sir_ Peter, to be precise. It's all a little too ironic to be coincidental.

But Wendy is just a little too sweet and a little too genuine to be doing this out of spite or for laughs. She's a little blonde angel with sugar smiles and tinkling-bell giggles, and hardly seems like the type to gain pleasure from the discomfort of others.

But then, some people (The ones that didn't know better) might say the same thing about Gary.

"He's cute," Petey says, rubbing Peter behind the ears. Wendy smiles.

"Isn't he? He's troublesome, though; He's always running away, and… Some of the other girls enjoy chasing him."

The tiniest note of discomfort entered her voice, and Petey has a sneaking suspicion that Diana is one of those girls. Had she been about three or four years older and a foot taller, she could pass as Gary's twin.

"If you ever see him running around, please bring him back to me. Those Bullies don't seem like they'd be so kind to him." Petey smiles.

"I will." Because it's true. And not just the Bullies; the Jocks will probably do something cruel as well, if given the opportunity. Petey shudders to think, in particular, about what Russell might do if he found the bunny. Not intentionally kill it, surely, but…

Russell. Bunny. Not a good mix.

Wendy is stroking Peter's fur idly now, and there's a distinctly distant look in her eyes. "She gets sick when she's alone…" She mumbles more to herself than Petey.

"Huh? I thought you said Peter was a boy." Wendy starts, thinks for a moment, then shakes her head a bit as though to clear it.

"Oh yes, yes he is! I was just… Talking to myself."

* * *

You might not quite get that line of Wendy's unless you've played Rule of Rose. In one chapter, you stand near her and prompt her to talk, and eventually she says this. Supposedly, it's a reference to how Wendy is without Jennifer (I can't really explain it without taking up another few pages, really…)


	5. Wealth

DAMMIT! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!

If you just read a piece of writing lacking in punctuation, BLAME THE WEBSITE. I can't tell you how many times it's done this to me now.

* * *

"Why is it all in red?"

Eleanor's hand freezes for a moment, but then slowly returns to its former pace. She doesn't answer Tad's question; merely ignores him, like most other things she deems unimportant.

Tad bristles slightly. He's highly unaccustomed to being ignored, much less by a little girl. He's a Prep, dammit, he's the one who's supposed to do the snubbing! He would have dignified her with an answer, at least, were their roles reversed.

Her drawings are nothing special; red roses, drawn in a style he's never seen before (And grudgingly admits that it works well), red girls, red birds… Lots of red birds.

"I suppose you like birds, then?"

Eleanor ignores him again.

Tad's getting irritated very quickly.

In all honesty, Eleanor is irritated by him as well. Him and all his fakeness. He's not British (She is) and he still speaks in that accent. His father is a self-made man who's made himself rich, and that's not enough; he has to pretend he's old money, because it is, apparently, better looking.

Eleanor has no time for boys like him, who pretend to be what they're not when they have the world at their disposal. It angers her. Disgusts her.

And she's old money; very old money, by now.

Eleanor's family was rich at one time; bootlegging, as she remembers. But then the money went south (And to a woman called 'Jezebel' by her mother and 'Better than you' by her father), and one morning she woke up to find her parents dead; one from a gunshot wound to the head, the other by hanging. The police never did find out who was the murderer and who was the victim; Eleanor suspects it was her mother.

She hates money. If it weren't for money, her parents would be alive. And so would her bird.

Tad doesn't realize that- yet. But he probably will, eventually. She doesn't see him living past his twenties.


	6. Brawl

DAMMIT! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!

If you just read a piece of writing lacking in punctuation, BLAME THE WEBSITE. I can't tell you how many times it's done this to me now.

* * *

This is proof as to how my mind works. I get so stressed over videogames like Rule of Rose, Fatal Frame and Silent Hill. They're all horror and drama and angst and no humor except in the joke endings or the unlockable costumes. That's why I have to write things like this chapter: It relieves the stress.

* * *

_You're in my territory, pauper. _

**_'Pauper?'_**

_You are of the lower class. A mix. A **mutt**. You don't deserve to be here. _

**_Don't I? At least my best friend doesn't dress me up in frilly sweaters and embarrassing props. _**

_At least my best friend can **afford to buy** those things, as opposed to yours, who could only **dream**. _

**_At least I actually have a use, you useless little lapdog. _**

_And what's that? Cleaning up the scraps in the cafeteria? _

**_Tracking. Can you find any person on this campus with a couple of whiffs? _**

_I don't **need** to. I have **people** for that. _

**_We're_****_ supposed to help the people. _**

_Ho-ho, what backwards thinking. Get with the times, mutt. You and your poverty-stricken little friend. _

**_Poverty stricken?_****_ I'll have you know that she could afford anything she needs; you know, need, like food and water and shelter and clothing. _**

_Oh yes. She'd probably have to spend all night on her back for it, though._

"Whoa!"

Jimmy grabs Brown's collar as the lab-mix lunges at Chester, teeth bared. Jennifer looks shocked.

"Why, he's only ever done that to the imps. I've never seen him act this way towards another dog before!"

* * *

… Yup.

I went there.

It was short, but I went there.


	7. Football

DAMMIT! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!

If you just read a piece of writing lacking in punctuation, BLAME THE WEBSITE. I can't tell you how many times it's done this to me now.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Thomas slams into his knees.

Xavier head-butts his back.

Nicholas flings his arms around his neck.

"HOLY-FREAKING-CRAP!"  
Ted proceeds to spin around wildly, flailing his arms and trying to dislodge the three boys latched onto him.

The three are merciless and, above all else, lousy with pent-up energy. They live in an orphanage full of girls, and much like Bullworth, a boy catches hell if he physically harms a girl. Thomas has the scars to prove it; unfortunately, Diana caught him before Hoffman could, and…  
Well.

It doesn't need to be explained.

Off to the side, Earnest, Melvin, Beatrice and Meg are watching. The Nerds are in hysterics, and Melvin's snapping off pictures. Meg is smirking, her arms crossed, in amused triumph. She shakes her head.

"And this," She says coolly, "Is why we always threaten to sic Diana on them when they start trouble. Brawn doesn't scare them; Her imagination does."

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! GET THEM OFF!"

"AH HAHAHA!"

Damon and Luis are slack-jawed, completely clueless as to how to handle this situation. Hurting the little kids is grounds for a Prefect beating; but these kids are… _Beating up Ted._

Nicholas keeps one arm wrapped securely around Ted's neck, and then uses the other to snatch the football from the quarterback's hands.

"GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

All at once, all three let go, and Ted collapses in a shaking heap on the grass.

As the boys celebrate Kirby leans over to Dan and whispers, "Is there an age limit on who can join the team?"

* * *

I dunno. More of that humor to lighten the misery that is so predominant in Rule of Rose.

For those of you who haven't played before (And I wasn't aware of this either until I actually played the game, though I did a lot of research on it ahead of time), there _are_ three boys in the game: Thomas, Xavier and Nicholas. I think they were really put in there more for realism than anything else. I mean, unless you specifically cite that the orphanage is strictly an orphanage for girls, it would be kind of strange to have only girls present…


End file.
